Sly Cooper: NuMetalHeavy Metal Songfics
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: It's back with a vengeance but with a few changes. Bands include Helloween,Disturbed, and the best of all, SYSTEM OF A DOWN!
1. Helloween

Sly Cooper NuMetal/Heavy Metal SongFics Special Edition Helloween A/N:What I planned on doing was to make a brand new fic with only heavy meetal songs but I said,"fuck that" and made a combination of my old story and the new one.Here it is, an actual heavy metal songifc by the German metal band, Helloween.I simply ediited the lyrics. Enjoy.

Father it's time Have a heart for your child who cries in pain Not a new sign But a strike that'll blow those fools away Open your EYES If you got for that just look for too ling at time They split on your name, your Cooper name Stealin' everything you deamed as highest crime

They believe they could walk on the waters Playn'gos sleep with devil's daugther They killed your sun and might kill mine but you don't mind

Why, lord why tell me why In these lonely days I've need your anwser There's a reason why

How could you fail

Still it's time turn the black into the light Why do you wait Do you look down and the law's that what you find

Can't you see they are mistreating their daugthers they belive they could walk on the water they killed your sun and might kill mine but you don't mind

Why, lord why tell me why In these lonely days I've need your awser There's a reason why Why, lord why tell me why You're the owly light forever lastin'  
tell me father why 


	2. Disturbed

A/N: It's back bitches. If you hate Disturbed and Down With The Sickness don't read it. We don't want another "incident" and dispute over it like kids.Anyways, here it is, Special Edition!

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing of Sly Broken your servant I kneel (will you give in to me)  
It seems what's left of my furry side Is slowly changing in me (will you give in to me)

Looking at my own reflection When suddenly it changes Violently it changes (oh no) There is no turning back now You've woken up the demon cop in me

Get up, come on get down with the Coopers Get up, come on get down with the Coopers Get up, come on get down with the Coopers Open up your hate, and let it flow into me Get up, come on get down with the Coopers You mother Get up, come on get down with the Coopers You fucker Get up, come on get down with the Coopers Law enforcement is the gift, that has been given to me

I can see inside you, the crime rate is rising Don't try to deny what you feel (will you give in to me)  
It seems that all that was good has died And is decaying in me (will you give in to me)

It seems you're having some trouble In dealing with these changes Living with these changes (oh no) The world is a scary place Now that you've woken up the master thief in me

Get up, come on get down with the Coopers Get up, come on get down with the Coopers Get up, come on get down with the Coopers Open up your hate, and let it flow into me Get up, come on get down with the Coopers You mother Get up, come on get down with the Coopers You fucker Get up, come on get down with the Coopers thieving is the gift, that has been given to me

(And when I dream)  
(And when i dream)  
(And when i dream)  
AND WHEN I DREAM No Carmelita, don't do it again Don't do it again I'll obey the law I'll obey the law, I promise No mommy don't hit me (ow)  
Why did you have to hit me like that, Carmelita?  
Don't do it, you're hurting me Why did you have to be such a bitch?  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you just fuck off and die!  
Why don't you just fuck off and die!  
Why can't you just leave here and die!  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch FUCK YOU!  
I don't need this shit You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore Now you get to see how it feels mommy Here it comes, get ready to die!

Get up, come on get down with the Coopers Get up, come on get down with the Coopers Get up, come on get down with the Coopers Open up your hate, and let it flow into me Get up, come on get down with the Coopers You mother Get up, come on get down with the Coopers You fucker Get up, come on get down with the Coopers Killing is the gift, that has been given to me 


End file.
